


Don't Let Me Be Gone

by JustFolieADeuxIt



Category: All Time Low, Bandfic - Fandom, Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, bands - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Cheating, Comfort, Eating Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Growing Up, Health, Hospitals, M/M, Mpreg, Orphan - Freeform, Orphanage, Rape, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFolieADeuxIt/pseuds/JustFolieADeuxIt
Summary: Alternate life where the guys from ATL/FOB and Panic! aren't musicians in their young adulthood.Patrick works at a bookstore and meets 16-year-old Alex, who is an orphan. Alex doesn't know much about getting older and living a normal life. He gets help from Patrick and then starts falling for Patrick's dark-haired friend. In the mix, he meets new people, searches for his birth parents and gets into trouble with a drug-dealer.





	1. Breathe

Deep breath in, then slowly let it out. It doesn't hurt as much when you breathe correctly. At least, that's what they say. But physical pain is different from emotional.. And if you're feeling both, well, then the whole breathing thing doesn't really work at all.

Alex turned over as slow as he could on the damp wooden floor, dragging the mildew-coated, gray, torn up blanket with him. He gritted his teeth as his already sore ribs touched the bare floor. He tried to position his arm under his side in an attempt to get as comfortable as he could. He tried not to think of everything he usually thought about. 

Don't think about how hungry you are, don't think about how much pain you're in and definitely don't think about how sad you are. Besides, sadness is only temporary, right?

When the sun came up, he sat slowly and then stood, looking out the shattered window, down at the grass below. The grass was green, dark green. It was healthy. It bothered him. 

How could something so healthy live just outside somewhere so unhealthy?

He could hear all the other residents getting up and making noise. He didn't like a lot of noise and he didn't like anyone else there. The reality was he was an orphan.. And he lived in an orphanage. A very run down, unhealthy one. He had not one family member to his name and he had no friends. He was out of school already, at 16, having taken his GED and completing the minor studies he needed to pass the grades before. His new focus was getting a job, so he could get an apartment with hot water and real food. And a bed.. He really wanted a bed.

He dressed in the clothes that seemed the cleanest and brushed his teeth, before heading outside. It was warm out and that made him feel better in a way he couldn't really describe. Warmth was kind of like a hug. It enveloped you and made you feel safe.

He walked the 8 blocks into town and headed for the book store he had seen was hiring the night before. But that was at 10 and it had been closed. He'd had trouble sleeping just thinking about what his life would be like if he got the job.

There was a young man behind the counter when he walked in. He was dressed in black jeans, a white dress shirt and dark maroon cardigan. He had glasses on and had his face buried in a book about guitars. Electric guitars to be specific.

Alex walked up and coughed quietly. "Uhm.. Hi." He said quietly.

The man looked up from the book and blinked. "Hi. What can I help you with?"

"I saw your sign.. You're looking for help? I uhm, came to fill out an application.." Alex murmured, feeling less than confident and wondered how dirty his hair looked or how tired he appeared under his eyes.

"How old are you? Do you have ID with you?"

Alex nodded. "I'm almost seventeen." He said, then reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out his Chicago ID.

"I'm Patrick." The man said, taking the ID and looking it over. "Nice to meet you, Alex." He added, then handed it back along with a clipboard. It held a paper and pen. 

"Fill that out and then when you're done, I'll put it with the other applications and give you a call tomorrow." He said.

"Uh.." Alex blinked. "I don't have a phone."

Patrick laughed slightly. "Okay.. Strict parents, I guess? Can I call the house phone?"

Alex shook his head. "Uhm.. I don't live with my parents.. There is no phone."

"Who doesn't own a phone?"

"I live at Riverdale.." Alex said quietly.

"Oh-.. Crap.. Isn't that the-..?" Patrick gave him a look.

"Yes.. I'm an orphan. I can just come back to the store tomorrow and you can tell me if I got the job or not.. What time?" He asked.

"No." Patrick said, shaking his head. "I'll give you the job. You can start now."

"Don't do that." Alex sighed.

"Do what?"

"You're giving me the job because you feel bad for me. That's not what I'm looking for. I'm looking for a job that I deserve and if I don't deserve it then I don't want it." He said flatly.

"Well I'll find out if you're deserving or not when you start working. So.." Patrick picked up a stack of books. "These are returns.. Put them where they belong, then sweep the back room and dust the shelves. The windows need to be cleaned, too. Can you handle all that?"

Alex just nodded. "Yeah, I got it.." He turned and walked towards the rows of bookshelves. He spent a half hour putting the books back where they belonged, then walked to the back room and grabbed the broom that was resting against one of the walls. He swept for awhile and then stopped and exhaled breathlessly. He coughed a few times and then struggled to breathe back in.

He dropped the broom and sat down, putting his head on his knees and started trying to breathe as deeply as he could. This wasn't the first time this had happened. He knew how to make it stop. It took time, but he knew he could get his lungs to work properly if he relaxed enough.

"Alex?" Patrick called, heading towards the back room when he heard the scraping of the broom against the floor stop so abruptly.

"Kid, what are you doi-.. Are you okay?" Patrick knelt in front of him and waited for a response but Alex just wheezed and fought hard to get air back into his chest. His hands were tightly clutching the sides of the legs of his jeans.

"Hey.. Say something. Do I need to get help?" Patrick asked, putting a hand on Alex's shoulder.

Alex shook his head, feeling his lungs expanding a bit more with each slow breath.

Patrick didn't say anything else, just sat there with him until Alex could talk.

"I'm.. Okay." He said quietly, closing his eyes as the struggle to breathe had made him quite lightheaded.

"Do you have asthma? Where's your inhaler?" Patrick asked.

"Asthma? I-.. I don't know.. My lungs just.. Do that sometimes.. But it goes away."

"It's asthma. It's probably from the dust when you were sweeping. I-.. Shit, kid, you should have an inhaler. Have you seen a doctor for this?"

"No insurance." Alex replied, opening his eyes and looking at him.

"I'll.. Help you get insurance. For now, you need to go to the pharmacy on the corner and buy a rescue inhaler. They're like eighteen bucks.. It'll work in emergencies. But when you have insurance, you need to go see a doctor and get one with a prescription made for your type of asthma, okay?"

Alex just blinked. "How do I get insurance?"

Patrick looked at him for a moment, realizing this kid wasn't too educated on everyday things, but knew it wasn't his fault.

"You-.. I-.. I'll help you, don't worry about it. I think you should rest for awhile.. Are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry.." Alex said, picking at a loose thread on his shirt.

The words hit Patrick hard and he frowned. "Then.. Let's get you some food.."

Alex stood slowly and followed Patrick out of the backroom and outside. Patrick flipped the 'Open' sign to 'Closed' and locked up the bookstore. He walked with Alex past a few shops and took him into a cafe. The moment Alex stepped inside, his nose was filled with smells that he only assumed could have come from Heaven and nowhere else.

Patrick ordered them soup and sandwiches. It was a cold day and he figured Alex could do with some hot food. He bought two bottles of water as well and went to a table in the corner. He sat down and Alex sat across from him and looked at the food, then at Patrick. 

"I'll pay you back.. Or you can just take it out of my paycheck.." He said, feeling guilty.

Patrick waved a hand. "Just eat and don't worry about it." He gave him a small smile.

Alex nodded and started eating quietly. He'd never tasted food that didn't make his stomach turn. He was used to stale bread and cold oatmeal and drinking from the tap in the main kitchen of the orphanage. He'd never had bottled water before and he downed half of it in one sitting.

Patrick blinked, concerned with how Alex appeared as if he'd never been fed before. He tried not to stare and just ate his own food quietly. After a few minutes, the silence seemed   
awkward so he tried to start a conversation.

"So.. Almost seventeen? I'm twenty-two." Patrick said.

"Oh.. Uhm.. How long have you worked at the bookstore?" Alex asked.

"I own it, actually.. Wait, no. I own it now. My parents did own it but it was my 21st birthday gift. Ha.. The gift of responsibility. That's what I get for dropping out of college, right?" He laughed a bit.

"What were you going to college for?"

"I was studying geography.. Wanted to be a teacher.. Then after awhile, I realized I didn't want to be a teacher.. I just like reading.. And music. But my parents don't think being a musician is a real job.. So.. I own their bookstore.. And work there full time."

"It must be okay though, right? Since you like books..?"

"Yeah, it's okay. You'll get bored of it pretty fast though." He laughed again, wanting to hear Alex laugh because he wanted to get him in a better mood.

Alex just blinked, then just smiled a bit, not knowing if he should laugh or say he wouldn't get bored or just make a joke.

"What time is curfew at that place?" Patrick asked.

"Eleven."

"Oh, good. We close the store weekdays at ten and Saturdays at 9. We're closed Sundays."

Alex nodded and finished eating.

They spent the rest of the day at the bookstore, working and also talking when there were no customers in the store. Patrick learned that Alex didn't know who his parents were or if he had siblings or aunt and uncles or cousins. He also learned that Riverdale was the third orphanage he'd been in and it was the worst one he'd been in. He couldn't remember much about the first one though as he was there from when he was a baby to age 5. The second one from age 5 to 10 and he'd been at Riverdale since age 10.

Alex insisted it wasn't that bad. He didn't want Patrick to worry. He didn't think he was worth worrying about. He was just a kid no one wanted and he couldn't think of life any other way at the moment. He didn't think this job was going to magically make his life better and he didn't think he'd leave Riverdale anytime soon.

Patrick thought differently. He saw the potential in Alex and knew he deserved to be happy. He knew he had to do something, but he knew he had to talk to his parents first as one of the things he had told Alex, was that he still lived with them.. In the apartment right above the bookstore.


	2. Cinnamon

The next morning, Patrick actually felt himself looking forward to working, knowing that he would have company around. He liked Alex and know they were going to be good friends in no time. But when Alex showed up that morning, looking pale and a little green, Patrick knew he probably wasn't in the mood to have any fun.

"Alex.. Hey.. You alright?" Patrick asked, setting a stack of books down on the counter.

"Uh.. Yeah.. I just feel a little weird.. Breakfast was gross." He murmured as he headed into the staff room to clock in.  
He let out a breath and pressed a hand to his stomach for a second, feeling extremely nauseated, especially after walking all the way to the book store. He went back to where Patrick was and looked at him.

"What do you want me to start with?" He asked.

"We got new stock this morning, so there's a bunch of books that need to be shelved and added to the computers inventory." 

Alex nodded and went over to some boxes he saw lined up behind the counter. He got them opened and started sorting through the books. He felt sweat prickling on his forehead and the back of his neck. He let out another slow breath and closed his eyes for a moment. 

"Did you find them?" Patrick called from the back room.

"Y-.. Yeah.. Found them." Alex called back, his voice wavering as he willed himself not to be sick right there.

Patrick walked in from the back room, holding supplies and set them down on the counter. "I have to fix one of the shelves." He said, then looked down at him. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

Alex stood slowly. "I'll be right back.." He said, then went into the staff room and into the small bathroom that was attached. He closed the door and practically dropped to his knees, leaning over the toilet as he gagged and coughed. Nothing came up but his stomach was in knots and he could feel himself sweating more.

Patrick didn't waste any time in following him but when he found the door was closed, he just stood there, wondering if he should knock or ask if he needed anything. He felt a bit awkward but was concerned at the same time. When he heard him coughing, he confirmed to himself that he should ask.

"Alex?.. Do you want some water?"

"Please.." 

Patrick went over to the fridge in the staff room and grabbed a bottle of water and then walked over to the bathroom door and tapped softly. "I'm gonna' come in, okay?" He opened the door and frowned when he saw how bad Alex looked. Alex just coughed again and then finally threw up.

"Oh jeez.. Okay.. Uh.. Crap." Patrick said, setting the water down on the counter. He moved closer and patted his back. "You should take the day off.." He added.

".. I'm sorry." Alex breathed before he threw up again. 

Patrick frowned again and went from patting his back to rubbing small circles on it. "I'm closing the store today.. I.. Want to take you to the ER." He said.

"I don't need to go to the Hospital." 

"Well.. Too bad.. Because.. This isn't good and if it's food poisoning, you should get some IV fluids.."

"It's not food poisoning.. It's just.. Ugh.. It's nothing new.. I almost always feel sick after I eat there.. Most of the time I just don't eat.. It's better than going through this."

"So have breakfast with me from now on.. Hell.. Lunch, dinner.. Anything. You need real food. You need water.. You need to not be spending your life in a shit hole.. It's not a home, Alex.. It just isn't." Patrick said, grabbing the bottle of water and opening it. "Here."

Alex took it with a shaky hand and took a few sips, feeling a bit better. He then flushed the toilet and closed the lid, moving to sit on top of it when it was closed. He looked up at Patrick, his eyes full of tears.

"It's the only home I have.." He said quietly.

"Nope. Sorry.. You're staying with me now..Then if you feel up to it, I'll get you some food. Good food, like you had yesterday."

Alex blinked a few times, feeling awkward and like Patrick was saying this out of sympathy. But the fact he was going to probably sleep on a real bed that night was more than he needed to hear. He stood and hugged him awkwardly.

Patrick blinked, then raised his arms, wrapping them around the younger boy.

"It's okay.." He said softly. "You're a good kid.. You deserve better.. I think you and I both can agree on that."

Alex looked at him and smiled softly.

"How do you feel now?" Patrick asked. "Do you want to go up to my place and just take a nap for a bit or something? I'll just close the store for today and we can just hang out?" He suggested.

"Okay.. I still feel kinda' sick.. I do feel like sleeping for awhile.." 

Patrick nodded. He closed up the store, grabbing his bag on the way out, then headed into a hall that lead to a staircase and up the stairs was a door that went into a small apartment. 

"So.. I live here with my parents, but they're never around.." He shrugged and pointed to the couch. "There's a blanket on there if you're cold.. Do you want some tea?" 

"Is it good?" He asked.

"Never had it then, huh?" Patrick asked, filling the kettle with water and putting it on the stove. "It's amazing. I'll make you peppermint. It'll help your stomach calm down."

"Okay.." Alex sat down on the couch and looked around at the different wall decorations and art. "I like your place.. It's nice.. It smells.. Interesting.. In a good way.. Like.. Thanksgiving?"

"Thanksgiving?" Patrick laughed slightly. "Probably because my mom is obsessed with cinnamon.. She hides cinnamon sticks around the place to keep the aroma going all year round. Does the Orphanage celebrate then?"

"No.. I walk around town on the Holidays.. I can hear people celebrating.. And I-.. This sounds really pathetic, but I imagine what it would be like to walk into one of the homes, as if I were part of one of those families.. To sit at the dinner table with aunts and uncles, cousins.. And have a Holiday dinner.. Making jokes and talking about funny things that happened during the year.. Sometimes, I can smell the food if someone has a window open or something.. I don't even really know what they cook.. But it always smells good.." He shrugged.

Patrick stared at him, holding two mugs that he'd just taken down from a cupboard. 

"What?" Alex asked, looking over at him.

".. That makes me sad." Patrick frowned. He set the mugs down on the counter and went over to the couch, sitting beside him. ".. Because, if you've never had a Holiday dinner with family.. I suppose you've never had any meal with family.."

"Nope.." Alex shook his head. "If I eat, I eat alone.. Or I eat out on the pack porch of the place and sometimes this stray dog sits with me.. He's a good dog. He never begs.. He must know the food is bad." He laughed a bit.

Patrick didn't laugh, he just looked at the carpet. 

"It's not that bad.." 

"Alex.. Come on.. It has to be.. It has to be horrible.. I mean.. Who do you talk to when something's wrong? Who takes care of you when you're sick? Do you even have a blanket? It snows here.. Do you have a bed?" He asked, tearing up.

Alex shook his head slowly. ".. I-.. There's beds.. But.. They're for the younger kids." He whispered. "I have a blanket.. But it's.. It's just a rag, really.. But.. It's okay."  
Patrick just put his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Ow.." Alex breathed, tears filling his eyes.

Patrick quickly let go. "What hurts? Did I hurt you?" He asked, sounding worried.

"Not you.. I just-.. I.. I got hurt a few days ago.. Before I met you.. And I'm still hurting."

".. Let me see?"

"It's nothing, I just fell.." Alex said, but lifted his shirt, revealing bruises all around his lower ribs and right side. He turned a bit to show more dark bruising on his back.

Patrick let out a breath. "Alex, that's so bad.. I still think I should take you to the Hospital.. You could have broken ribs.. And your lungs still sound so bad.." He frowned.

".. I can't pay for it and I don't have insurance yet." 

"We'll go, I'll get your papers filled out and talk with the insurance people while you're getting checked out. I'll take care of it, I just.. I can't let you live like this.. We'll have our tea and then I'll take you." He stood up as the kettle let out a high-pitched whine.

Alex stood up and followed him. "I don't need to go.. I'm fine.. The bruises will.." He blinked a few times. "..Heal.."

Patrick turned the stove off and then looked at him. "Woah.. Hey, you're not looking too good.. Sit." He said, hurrying over to him.

Alex's vision blurred and went dark before he could get to a chair and Patrick managed to grab him before he hit the floor. He lowered himself to the floor and held him on his lap, using one hand to grab his cell phone out of his pocket and dial 911.


	3. Tarte

Patrick paced around the Hospital waiting room for nearly an hour before the doctor that took Alex walked over to him. She was holding a file and flipped it open.

"Okay, you said he has no family, correct?" She asked, clicking her pen so the point was out.

"Yeah.. Is he okay? I'm his friend.. I'd really like to see him."

"He's going to be fine. He's getting some IV fluids for dehydration and he has a minor lung infection. It tested positive for mold spores, so it's not contagious. Something he must have picked up from the Orphanage. 3 of his ribs are also bruised.. We also found and ulcer in his stomach."

Patrick listened to everything she was saying and decided to question her about the ulcer as it seemed the most serious.

"The ulcer will heal on it's own, right? It-.. It won't need surgery unless it opens.."

"That's right. It's small and it's not bleeding. It could be from stress or poor diet, but hopefully with him staying with you now and getting proper nutrition, it will heal up." She handed him a piece of paper. "There's a small list of things he shouldn't eat while he has an ulcer and another list of things that will be easy on him while it heals. Milk is the best if it starts burning or causes him discomfort and or nausea."

Patrick nodded. "Okay.. Got it. Thank you. And the lung infection?"

"I wrote a prescription for a 14 day course of antibiotics. He's already had a dose here so there will be one dose missing when you receive the bottle at the pharmacy. He should take the second dose at night. They should be taken with food. Also, there's another prescription for an inhaler as you said he has asthma when you arrived?"

"Okay.. And yes, he does." Patrick nodded again.

"Okay.. Oh, and also..He's a bit underweight so I don't want him taking any powerful pain killers, so if his ribs are hurting, just give him Tylenol or Ibuprofen. Both are safe when taking the antibiotics."

"He's underweight? By how much? And how tall is he?"

"By about five to seven pounds and he measured at five foot seven. He's young so he's still growing, but he needs to gain some weight. His bones are very fragile due to his poor nutrition."

"I'll make sure he puts on some weight. I'll get him three meals a day and make sure he gets protein and fruit and.. Just anything. I'll make sure he's healthy." Patrick insisted.

"Good. That's all for now. I want him back here in 2 weeks. He's in room 201." She said, then handed him the small note paper with the prescription before walking away.

Patrick put the note paper and the other paper in his bag, then walked to the room Alex was in and headed in quietly.

Alex was awake now and looked at him.

"Hey, kiddo.." Patrick sat down on the chair beside his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better.. Sorry.. For all of this."

"There's no reason for you to be sorry. Did the doctor explain everything to you?" He asked.

Alex nodded. "Yeah.. The ulcer, the infection.. Bruised ribs, underweight. She asked me if I had an eating disorder." He frowned.

"I'm sorry.. That's awkward. Don't worry though, you're going to start feeling so much better when you start eating a regular diet and have clean air to breathe. The antibiotics will clear that infection right up. There's also an inhaler you're gonna' get."

"Oh yeah, she mentioned that, too." He said, then closed his eyes, feeling tired.

"They'll probably let you go soon." Patrick said, standing up.

Alex opened his eyes after he heard Patrick get up.

"Are you leaving?" He asked, blinking.

"Nope." Patrick stepped forward and sat beside him on the bed. "Just moving closer."

"Oh.." Alex nodded and then closed his eyes again.

".. I got worried when you passed out.. I didn't know what was wrong." Patrick frowned, then moved an arm around the younger boy's shoulders, moving him closer.

Alex blinked but then laid his head on Patrick's shoulder. "I'm sorry.."

Patrick patted his arm softly. "Don't be.. I'm just glad you're going to be alright."

\----

Later that night, Patrick got Alex back to the apartment and made sure he was comfortable in bed with enough blankets. "I'm going to pick up your prescriptions and grab some things for the guest bathroom.. It can be yours." He said.

"What things?" Alex asked.

"Whatever you need. Toothpaste, tooth brush.. Shampoo? You know? Stuff so you can stay clean and feel fresh? Want to make a list for me? Anything you think you might need, just type it up." He said, handing Alex his Iphone after tapping on the 'Notes' app.

Alex blinked, looking at the phone. "This is cool." He said, tapping on the letters.

"What? The phone? It's pretty neat.. Everyone else I know has one, so I'm used to it.. But yeah, I can see where it's probably pretty futuristic to you."

"Yeah.. It is.. I like it." Alex nodded as he typed up things he thought he might need. He then handed the phone back over.

"We'll get you a phone too. When you start getting adjusted and make friends, I'll want to make sure you aren't wandering around without a way of contacting me or the police if it ever comes to that."

"Can I get a phone like that?"

"You can have whatever you want, Alex.. Seriously.. I just want you to feel happy and normal.. I want you to feel like you belong.. I want you to have friends.. And a girlfriend or a boyfriend.. Whichever you prefer.. I just want you to forget about being an orphan.. You live with me now and you're my friend and.. I'll do whatever I can to make you as happy as possible."

Alex blinked, then sat up and hugged him close, smiling softly as he felt Patrick hug back.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, okay? Do you need anything before I go? Food? Water?" He asked.

Alex shook his head. "I'm just going to sleep.. I-.. I've never slept in a bed before.. This is really nice and it's making me really tired." He said, laughing a bit as he laid back down.

Patrick put the blankets over him, frowning. "I'm sorry.. From now on though.. No more sleeping on the floor. Ever." He then stood up and dimmed the lights, before heading out.

Alex laid there for a bit, feeling a little scared to be alone, but sleep took over him quickly and before he knew it, he was out. He was still asleep when Patrick got back and didn't wake as Patrick placed things in the bedroom and bathroom for him.

Patrick let him sleep a few hours longer while he made dinner, deciding to himself that in a day or so, he would introduce Alex to some of his friends and his boyfriend, Pete. He knew Alex would feel more comfortable when he made some more friends and started hanging out with everyone.

When dinner was ready, he called for him and Alex woke up, heading into the kitchen, rubbing at his eyes.

"Whatever it is, it smells really good."

"It is. I promise. I don't usually brag, but I'm a great chef." Patrick told him as he set the table. "How did you sleep by the way?"

"Good.. I didn't wake up once.." He said, sitting at the table.

"That's good." Patrick smiled softly and set a plate down in front of him. "I know you have that ulcer and the nurse sent a paper home with me about what you shouldn't eat until it heals and so I didn't make anything spicy. This is just pasta with a 4 cheese sauce and some bread crumbs.. I bake it in the oven after so it gets a little crispy on top.. And then on the side is grilled asparagus seasoned with some lemon juice." He said, then set a glass of water down for him. He dropped a tablet in it and the water turned pink and fizzed.

"What was that?" 

"It's an immune booster.. It makes the water fizzy and taste kinda' like strawberry soda. It's totally natural.. It's got antioxidants and vitamins. The doctor told me to get some for you."

"So like.. It'll make me healthier or something?"

"It'll help you from getting sick and the vitamins are good for your body."

Alex picked it up and drank some of it. "It's good.. I like it." He said, then picked up the fork and started eating some of the pasta. He smiled to himself, feeling happy and content as he cleared his plate, wondering if all food was that good and how excited he was to try new things.

Patrick couldn't help but watch him as he ate his own food, happy that he liked it.

".. Can we have this tomorrow, too? I like it."

"Sure thing." Patrick smiled. "Thank you.. I love getting to share my recipes."

"Do you ever like.. Go out and get like food from restaurants and stuff? Or do you make everything?"

"I usually make everything myself unless I'm in a hurry. Then I'll pick something up.. You gotta' be careful though.. Some places are low quality and the food will make you feel gross.. I'll take you to some restaurants around here and you can try out some stuff. Do you have room for dessert? I made a fruit tart." He said, getting up and bringing it to the table. It was a tiny little round pie-looking thing that was yellow in the middle and topped with fresh fruit and a little whipped cream.

"Cool." Alex grinned, looking at it. 

"It's lemon flavored and the fruit is fresh." Patrick told him, handing him a new fork. "Dig in." He smiled.

They both ate the little fruit tart and then ended up on the couch, watching TV for awhile until Alex fell back asleep with the throw blanket, his head resting against Patrick's arm. Patrick turned the volume down and yawned, then closed his eyes, feeling tired as well. He fell asleep with him soon after.


End file.
